The present invention relates generally to the field of entertainment devices and, more specifically, to devices which allow interaction between viewers of a videotape and the video cassette recorder itself.
Video cassette recorders have become ubiquitous and, with their proliferation, applications have arisen in which it has become desirable to pause the videotape in order to, for example, answer questions posed verbally on the tape before resuming the playback of the tape. If a number of viewers wish to respond to a given question it is very difficult to tell who was the first to respond. If each viewer were provided with a response switch, with some automatic identification of the first responder than a question and answer type game would be facilitated.